


Good Ride Cowboy

by Merenwen76



Series: Cradle of Love - Prompts and Gifts [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Dildos, Dom!Jared, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Riding Crops, Rimming, Sex Toys, age switching, sub!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merenwen76/pseuds/Merenwen76
Summary: For his next role Jensen urgently needs a few more riding lessons. Fortunately, Michael Rosenbaum can get him a suitable coach. Jared is happy to help Jensen. But are they really talking about the same training?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Cradle of Love - Prompts and Gifts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703056
Comments: 27
Kudos: 92





	Good Ride Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jerzcaligrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzcaligrl/gifts).



> This Fic is dedicated to all betas for their constant effort to support us writers. My love and thanks to my girls from the FFF Club especially Firesign10.
> 
> Especially I would like to thank the beta that has accompanied me from day one. Jerzcaligrl - this is for you!
> 
> The title is inspired by the song "Good Ride Cowboy" by Garth Brooks.
> 
> The wonderful picture is from the great artist Freckles&Dimples. You can find her on Twitter.

It is Thursday evening, shortly before seven o'clock, when Jensen parks his black Mercedes AMG GT-R in the parking lot of the Equestrian Center. Once again he checks the address that Michael Rosenbaum has sent him via sms. 

_"Be on time, ask only for Jared Padalecki, and wear something nice."_

Jensen snorts. Like it matters what he wears. He's only here to improve his riding. Two weeks ago, his manager told him he could get a small supporting role on a TV show. The character he plays will be an experienced Western rider. Jensen can ride and has been in the saddle since he was a child, but Rosey, as he calls Michael, recommended that he take a lesson with this Jared Padalecki. 

"Believe me, you'll thank me for it," Rosey had said, winking and promising to make an appointment for him.

Jensen locks the car and walks the last few yards. To the right he sees the long building of the indoor riding ring. To the left are the stables, and in front of him is a large area with jumps of various heights propped up with bales of straw. Jensen stops for a moment in order to orient himself. He still finds it difficult to approach strangers. He prefers watching and learning, rather than communicating directly with people. But he did not want to cancel on Rosey at the last moment. 

A young woman comes along on a beautiful chestnut gelding and he asks her about Jared Padalecki. She points to the big riding arena and Jensen thanks her. 

He hangs his sunglasses on the neckline of his white wife beater tee. Maybe he was showing off a bit, but four months of workouts and arm muscle training should have something to show for it. His light blue jeans and brown western boots give him the appearance of a cool, casual cowboy - or so Jensen hopes.

The smell of horses, leather, and hay is in the air as Jensen approaches the riders through the large open gate. Two riders are currently in the indoor arena and work on different exercises. A gray-haired cat sits on one of the wooden piles and watches the performers. Jensen senses a familiarity. This has nothing to do with life in LA, no Beverly Hills chic. This feels more like Texas, like home, than he's had in the last five months.

"Can I help you?" A deep, soft, male voice makes him spin around and freeze in an instant.

Before him stands the star of his most vivid masturbation fantasy. 

The man is probably older, around thirty. And he is tall, like a giant. It is not often that Jensen has to look up to someone, but DAMN! This man, he makes Jensen vibrate. Long, chestnut brown hair that curls up at the back of his neck. A beard so lush that Jensen wants to bury his fingers in it. A fine, pointed nose that he really would love to kiss, and those eyes, those fascinating eyes that seem to undress him with their gaze.

"I'm...I'm looking for Mr. Padalecki," Jensen stammers as his gaze glides further across the man's torso. Hands, large and rough from work, what would it be like to be touched by those hands? Jensen's dick hardens and he has to turn a little to the side. His cheeks are red and he feels caught.

The man looks at Jensen for a long time and then he smiles almost knowingly. "That's me," he says.

_Oh shit,_ Jensen thinks. How could Rosey do that to him?

Rosenbaum is one of the few people Jensen has confided in enough to actually open up. To whom he confessed on a drunken night that he likes women as buddies, but not sexually. 

Rosey commented on it with a short, 'all the better - more for me' comment, and they were good. He is one of the few people that Jensen could talk to openly about his interests and desires, to whom he could confess what lies dormant deep inside him. And now Rosey sends him to a man who makes Jensen want to get down on his knees, like right _fucking_ now? 

Son of a bitch.

Suddenly, Jensen realizes that he's still staring at Mr. Padalecki. "I'm Jensen," he blurts out, "and we have an appointment." Shyly, he dodges Jared's gaze.

Jared seems a little insecure too. Several times he looks around the ring, then crosses his arms and bounces on the balls of his feet. "And you are sure about this Jensen? I'm not saying I'm not going to keep our appointment, I just want to be sure."

"Yes, I'm in!" Jensen replies quickly. Just because Adonis is going to give him a riding lesson in person, doesn't mean Jensen will chicken out now. Especially not now!

Jared nods, visibly excited and beckons Jensen to follow him.

Jensen follows Jared back out into the courtyard and then into a separate, smaller building. Horseshoes are hanging on the wall along with old bridles, saddles, and various tack. It smells of metal and leather oil. A workbench is in one of the corners, rivets and tools are spread out. 

Jared looks behind him to make sure Jensen is still following as they cross the room. "Welcome to my workplace," mumbles Jared, as he opens a small fridge to take out two bottles of water. He gives one to Jensen, he himself doesn't drink. 

"Your work?" asks Jensen, slightly confused as he unscrews the lid of the bottle.

"I work and live here," Jared replies, almost a little embarrassed.

A riding instructor and at the same time a kind of blacksmith. Jensen remains unsure, although it is the thought of Jared swinging a hammer with his muscular arms that makes him hard again. 

"Okay, shall we then? I uh, I'll be honest, I'm a bit out of practice. My last session was a long time ago. I just didn't feel comfortable anymore in the saddle."

Normally, this is where Jensen would back out. He wanted an experienced teacher, but it didn't seem like Jared qualified. One more look at Jared and it doesn't really matter anymore. Jared's wearing a red and black plaid flannel shirt. The shirt is unbuttoned and underneath it, the simple black t-shirt stretches over Jared's obvious hard, carved abdominal muscles, which immediately make Jensen's mouth water again. His dark blue jeans are a bit washed-out and have slight tears from wear, but they fit so tight that Jensen gets a good view of Jared's tight ass and legs. God those legs! What Jensen wouldn't give to have his hands all over them.

Jensen becomes aware that he is staring and he takes a big gulp of water to distract from it. Then he strokes the back of his hand over his mouth and grins. "They say it's like riding a bike. I'm a little out of practice, but I'm sure you know what you're doing."

Jared stares at him, speechless, and Jensen starts wondering if he might have said something wrong.

"All right, cowboy, let's see what you got." Jared seems to have pulled himself together and is grinning almost mockingly at Jensen. Jensen notices dimples in Jared's cheeks and the butterflies in his stomach won't stop fluttering. 

Jared takes a set of keys from the wall and unlocks another door. "I've already prepared everything," he mumbles as he flips the light switch up and climbs down a staircase to the level below.

Jensen follows Jared curiously. Jared leads him into a basement. The room is without windows, but not too small and both of them can stand upright despite their size.

A single lamp hanging from the ceiling provides light, the rest of the room disappears more in the shadows. On one wall Jensen notices more horseshoes and tools, opposite is a couch with two thick blankets and a towel on it. On the wall across from him hangs various crops sorted lengthwise, and a few items that Jensen can't quite place. But he only pays attention to the room itself for a short time. It's what's placed front and center that his eyes immediately focus on. In the middle of the room is a training horse. It is made completely out of wood and its head is almost as tall as Jensen. It looks very stable and is firmly anchored to the floor on four wooden legs. Jensen takes a step towards the horse.

On the back of the wooden horse is a large, leather Western saddle. Jensen strokes over the hard pommel then over the soft leather. The stirrups are already hanging down at a comfortable height. The horse's back itself ends shortly after the saddle. Just the idea that a tall, well-built man could stand directly behind him makes Jensen shiver. A tight seam runs almost squarely across the back of the saddle, as if you could pull that piece out. But for what?

"Is the height okay with you?" 

Jensen flinches, almost forgetting Jared for a moment. Jared has locked the door to the basement and is now coming slowly back down the stairs.

"Yeah, that's okay. I'm just confused. I thought I was riding a _horse_." 

Jared's mouth drops open. "You... You want a _real_ horse for this?" 

Now Jensen's a little upset. Does Jared think he's a greenhorn? "Jared, listen, I don't know what Rosey told you about me, but I know what I'm doing, okay? It's not my first time, so please. But whatever. Let's just go with this. You're the teacher, you call the shots. I obey you, right?"

Jared clears his throat and subtly adjusts his pants. "Okay, whatever you want. I'll be honest, I was a little reluctant at first, but wow Jensen, you have no idea how much I'm gonna enjoy this. You won't regret it, believe me."

Jared takes off his flannel shirt and is left wearing just the black, short-sleeved t-shirt. Jensen visibly swallows, _oh he already doesn't regret it anymore._

"Okay, then take off your pants and we'll begin."

_Wait, what?_

"Uh, excuse me ?" Jensen tries to ask more politely.

Jared looks at him like it's the most normal thing in the world. "Your pants, they are in the way. Your shirt is too, but I like to improvise. And then, climb on, and a little bit snappier, please." Jared's tone gets more commanding and Jensen catches himself undoing the first button on his jeans.

Jensen slips out of his shoes and trousers and folds them, placing them on the bed. Jared leans against the table with the various tools and inspects him. 

"What is your safeword?" Jared asks seriously and Jensen snorts.

"For riding?"

"Jensen."

Jesus Christ. "Texas," Jensen finally says, rolling his eyes. 

Jensen is already a bit queasy. Nervously he pulls on his white t-shirt. The black briefs he wears are nothing special. But Jensen likes them because they are very comfortable and fit tightly over his pert, round butt. 

"Mount up." Jared's tone is rougher, less playful.

"Shouldn't I groom her a little first?" Jensen asks casually to cover his nervousness.

"Now." 

Jared's tone makes Jensen shiver. And, unfortunately, his cock reacts too. He tries to cover the obvious growing bulge with his hand as he turns to the practice horse. He skillfully grabs the pommel of the saddle with his left hand and with his right hand the cantle. Then he climbs into the left stirrup and swings his right leg over the horse. He settles down deep into the saddle. 

Out of nowhere, Jared is next to him and Jensen desperately tries to ignore the warmth of Jared's body.   
Jensen's naked legs lie tight against the saddle. He feels the leather getting warm under his skin. Jared grabs Jensen’s ankle and checks the length of the stirrups. Jared is so tall that his head is still almost parallel to Jensen's shoulder.

"Hold still." he grunts, and Jensen has to suppress a moan. This was a really stupid idea.

Jared's soft touches on Jensen's sensitive skin and his warm breath on his thigh begin to cloud Jensen’s senses. Jared strides around the wooden horse and fixes Jensen’s second foot. 

Jensen realizes that Jared has buckled leather cuffs, fixed to the stirrups on him. "Does it have to be like this?" Jensen asks, slightly irritated. Jared doesn't even look at him. “It's for your own protection, so you don't slip out when things get heated.“

_Sure, if the wooden horse bucks,_ Jensen laughs to himself but refuses to comment. Jared does not seem to have as much humor as he first thought. 

When Jared is sure that both of Jensen's lower legs are firmly fixed, he puts one of his big hands on Jensen's thigh. 

"Your legs are strong, I like that.“ His hand slowly slides down Jensen's leg and Jensen notices how his cock starts to fill even more. There is no chance that Jared doesn't notice, and Jensen blushes.

"I'm sorry." he mumbles to Jared, who is smiling at him.

"Don't be." 

When Jared smiles, Jensen's heart stops. Those narrowed, hazel eyes are admiring him. Jensen would do anything to make Jared happy with him. 

Jensen rethinks his earlier thoughts when Jared releases a small, iron chain from the wall and an iron bar lowers down from the ceiling, directly over Jensen. Attached to both sides of this bar there are leather restraints. Jared pulls the bar towards Jensen and stretches out his hand to grab Jensen's right wrist.

"Uh, I don't see how that's gonna help with the riding."

"You use your legs to steer and communicate with your horse," Jared's soft voice wraps Jensen up in it. "You are connected to him through this part of your body and you become one." 

Again Jared lets his hand slide over Jensen's bare thigh before his right hand grasps Jensen's wrist and puts it into the leather cuff. "If the strength in your thighs is enough, you don't need hands or reins, your horse knows what you want from him and he obeys you." Jared pulls the shackle closed and Jensen lets it happen. Even as Jared slowly circles the horse again and takes his other hand, Jensen feels a sense of calm settle over him. Before Jared closes the second cuff, he places his index finger on Jensen's wrist, subtly checking his pulse. Without letting go of the contact, Jared looks up at Jensen. 

Jensen sucks his plump lower lip into his mouth and feels his pulse begin to beat faster under Jared's finger. 

“Are you okay, Jensen?" 

"Yes." He breathes. Jensen knows that this is not going to be a regular riding lesson. He also knows that somewhere in a condo in downtown L.A. Rosey is probably rolling around on the floor laughing his ass off right now. 

But Jensen has never felt anything like it. Never before has he felt so insecure, and at the same time so safe. 

Jared secures the second cuff and Jensen closes his eyes.

He hears Jared pulling on the chain and feels the tug, and at the same time his hands are being pulled up in the air. Higher and higher until his arms are stretched almost to their limit.

Jensen is absolutely helpless in this position. His legs are spread wide around the horse below him, his arms are tied up over his head, and his whole body is accessible for Jared without any restrictions. He could touch him anywhere without Jensen being able to do anything about it.  
Jensen’s cheeks are burning and his cock is throbbing in his underwear. 

"You're beautiful, Jensen." Jared's voice murmurs, crawling under Jensen's skin. 

"Stand up, show me your movement when the horse trots."   
A little awkwardly Jensen rises from the saddle. He tries it exclusively with his legs, but pulls a little on the arm cuffs.

"Once more, without help." commands Jared, as he circles the horse. Again Jensen gets out of the saddle, again he tries to use his arms too much.

"Lean on the stirrups, not your hands." Jared's tone becomes sharp, and a light film of sweat forms on Jensen's forehead. 

Wanting to please Jared, Jensen fights his way up out of the saddle, his legs braced tightly against the leather and his muscles working in his thighs. 

"Better," praises Jared, and Jensen begins to breathe harder.

"I didn't tell you to stop. Get your ass up!" Jared's big hand lands on Jensen's ass and he jumps back up. 

"Keep going!" 

Out of the corner of his eye, Jensen sees Jared going to the wall that holds the crops. A little panic sets in. Jared takes one of the crops in his hand and lets the hard tip slide over the palm of his other hand.

"Jared, I think we're gonna be okay..." ...whoosh, the hard crop meets Jensen's soft ass cheek.

"Ow, dammit, that hurts!"

"It only hurts when you don't do what I tell you to do, and you're not doing it now."

Again the crop lands on Jensen's ass. Jensen tries to avoid the pain, but cannot escape it. 

"Ten more times," orders Jared, and Jensen gives his best, he pushes himself up with his legs, his muscles tense, and he works exclusively with his legs. Jared counts out loud, and Jensen grits his teeth.

"Ten! Good boy." praises Jared appreciatively and Jensen gasps.

Jared massages Jensen's warm thighs and strokes his ass very gently. 

"That was a great warm-up, Jensen."

"What?!" exclaims Jensen, trying to turn around, but unable to in his helpless position.

"What do you mean, warmup?"

But Jared just laughs and opens the drawer. 

"Let's see if we can make you a little more comfortable."

"Why do I get the feeling that your kind of comfortable doesn't match mine?" 

Jared's deep laugh roars through the small room again. But instead of answering, he stands at Jensen's side and Jensen feels something cold against his thigh. With a pair of sharp scissors, Jared cuts through Jensen's briefs from waist to hip.   
Jensen is frozen, he can't move, doesn't know what is happening to him. He hears how the fabric of his underwear tears, and feels the cold air on his naked skin. Jared performs the same procedure on the other side, and then, with a firm tug, he pulls the pants off from under Jensen. Completely naked, Jensen sits on the saddle, feels the soft leather against his balls. His cock is so hard, with only the tip resting on the saddle. Precome drips on the leather and dyes it dark. 

"Look at you, Jensen, so beautiful, so soft." Jared’s hands wander over Jensen's body. His rough fingertips glide over Jensen’s bare ass, plunge between his cheeks, and touch his most intimate parts. Jared's other hand wanders under Jensen's wife beater, stroking his belly, pushing the shirt up until his nipples are also exposed. With his thumb and index finger he tweaks the dark nipple and Jensen moans. "Fuck, Jared, please."

"Please what Jensen?" Jared asks, but Jensen can't speak. He feels Jared's hands all over his body. Every part is being touched by him. Jared's hands pull at his nipples, gently massaging his balls, caressing Jensen's rim. 

"Jared, no, please, no." Jensen gasps with his mouth open. His dick is rock hard.

Jared pauses for a moment, lets Jensen catch his breath.

"Jensen, I want you to listen to me." Jared's voice is calm and gentle.

Jensen opens eyes he didn't even know he had closed. He looks at Jared questioningly.

Jared's hand moves to Jensen's cock. He doesn't grab him, he just places the cock on his outstretched hand. Jensen looks down at his own hard cock. He’s pretty well-hung, if he does say so himself, but in Jared's paw everything seems to be smaller. 

"Jensen, if you want to end this, then you have to say so and I'll stop. _You_ decide what happens next."

Jensen's dick twitches on Jared's hand. Precome drips from his slit and runs down Jared's palm.

"No," he hears himself say.

"No, what, Jensen?" Jared calmly asks without moving his hand.

Jensen turns his head and looks at Jared. "No," he says, "don't stop." 

Jared nods and immediately engulfs Jensen's cock with his huge hand.

"Oh fuck," Jensen moans loudly as Jared strokes him several times, long and slow. He feels his orgasm coming, feels his balls contract, and his hips jolt forward. Just before he begins to scream out his orgasm, Jared suddenly stops. 

"Warm up, remember?" Jared says grinning, and he goes back to the wall.

Jensen's eyelids flutter, his whole body is electrified, one spark is enough to make him explode. 

"Let's take the reins then, shall we?" Jared walks up in front of him, devilishly grinning, holding what looks like a silver chain. Once again Jared tugs and pinches both nipples so that the little buds come to a hardened point.

The next moment Jensen feels a sharp pain in his nipples. He looks down at himself and sees a clamp on each one. Jared gently pulls the attached thin, silver cords , and Jensen moans obscenely. The pleasure/ pain penetrates his whole body.

"As lovely as you are on my reins, come on up Sweetheart, get your ass up." Jensen feels the dual cords pull on the clamps and he straightens up. Jared continues to pull the cords gently with one hand, while his other hand brushes Jensen's face. “Open your mouth, it's too sensuous to not use it." As Jensen opens his mouth, Jared pushes two fingers inside. "Suck them. Get 'em nice and wet for me."

Jensen sucks on Jared's long fingers and moans. 

"Good boy," says Jared with satisfaction as he lets go of the chain. The clamps continue to dig into Jensen's overly-sensitive nipples. "Stand up and stay up," orders Jared, and Jensen rises up in the stirrups. His wrists are struggling in the leather cuffs, but he doesn't stand a chance of getting loose. 

He can't see Jared anymore because he's right behind him. He hears something clattering, another drawer is opened, but as much as he tries to turn around, he does not succeed. 

"I said stay." 

Jensen's legs begin to shake, muscles twitching with fatigue, but he remains in his position. 

Then he feels Jared very close behind him. It feels like a piece of the saddle is being removed. Then Jared glides along Jensen's legs with his fingernails, up over his ass, and he spreads Jensen's ass cheeks wide apart.

"This is your reward for being such a good boy."

Jared's tongue sweeps across Jensen's rim, dipping into his hole. 

"Oh, fuck Jared. Oh, fuck, yes." 

Jared's lips close over the wrinkled hole and he sucks on it.

Jensen thinks he's going to faint. He's never felt such pleasure. 

Then he feels Jared's fingers slowly penetrate him, knuckle by knuckle, while Jared's tongue continues to lick across his rim and down his taint to his balls.

With a last blow of warm air over Jensen’s rim, Jared comes around next to Jensen, while his fingers are still deep in Jensen's body. 

"Move. Ride my fingers." commands Jared .  
Jensen tries to keep balance with his arms and settles down on Jared's fingers, again and again he raises himself up, then sinks down deeply onto Jared's long fingers, feeling cold lubricant penetrating his body. 

"Look how you open up. You enjoy being taken like that, don't you? I see how your little hole needs to be filled. So greedy. Feel my fingers , feel how deep they dig into you. Wonder if my entire fist would fit in there."

Jensen bites his lips until he tastes copper. The sweet pain in his nipples and in his used hole are making him crazy. He spreads his legs even further, he doesn't care, he needs Jared's fingers.

"I think you're ready." Jared breathes into Jensen’s ear as he carefully pulls his fingers out of Jensen's hole. Jensen whimpers, misses the feeling of fullness instantly. 

Only now does he realize that there's nothing under his ass and that his hole appears to be open to the air and exposed. Jared already took the piece of saddle off, now there is an empty space . Cold air penetrates his used hole, from which lube also drips. 

"Then let's see if you really are a champion rider," Jared whispers and picks up the silver chain again in his left hand. With his right hand he pushes something from below up through the opening.   
Jensen has to collect himself before he realizes what is happening. From below, something hard and rising higher is pressing against his widened hole. Instinctively he rises in the stirrups and straightens up. 

"Tsk Tsk Tsk, don't do it, Jensen.“

Jensen freezes in shock. A large dildo has been pushed through the saddle from below and is now anchored there by Jared. 

"Sit down, take him in." 

"I can't, " gasps Jensen .

"Yes, you can." Jared fondles Jensen's butt cheeks.

"He's too big. Please Jared."

"Sit down." Jared commands. 

Jensen's legs shake, he sinks down a little and feels the hard tip of the dildo pierce his rim. 

"Fuck," Jensen jumps up again and pulls on his shackles.

"Sit down," Jared calls out again, dominance in his tone of voice.

Jensen's muscles burn. Again he sinks lower, the dildo boring itself deeper into his body.

"Oh, God , Jared. He's too big." Jensen feels as if it is tearing him apart. 

"Do it!" Without warning, the crop rushes down to smack Jensen's ass.  
Painfully, Jensen winces and pushes the dildo deeper into himself.

"Ride him." Again the whip rushes down on Jensen and again the dildo digs itself further into Jensen's hole. 

„Oh fuck, oh fuck." Jensen closes his eyes, he doesn't know what he feels. Pain, lust, feelings and emotions are all mixed up. He feels his legs have no more strength, notices how his muscles give way and, giving up, he falls fully down on the dildo and sinks it completely into his body.

Flashes of light shine before his inner eye. The massive dildo presses hard and unyielding against his prostate. It fills his hole completely. Sweat runs down his back. And he feels Jared gently stroking the small of his back.

"So good Jensen. So good. If you could just see yourself, all stretched out, taking him fully in your ass. Can you feel him, can you feel how deep he is inside you?“

Jensen can only moan, his brain not capable of forming words anymore.

"Come on Sweetheart, you can do it. Ride him hard."

Jared pulls on the chest clamps and Jensen bends forward.

"And up," commands Jared, and Jensen gets up to the trot position again. He lets the dildo slide almost completely out of himself until he sinks down again and pushes it back in .

"And up!" 

[](https://ibb.co/pzKNYDX)

Jensen obeys. He rides the dildo, feels Jared's whip on his butt, and feels how the nipple clamps rub with every movement. Faster and faster he rides the dildo under him, letting it glide over his prostate every stroke until his body can't do it anymore.

"Jared, I ..I ..." he screams, and with a jerk Jared pulls the clamps off his tortured nipples.

"Come Jensen." 

And Jensen comes. Hot and throbbing, the come shoots out of him. Jensen thinks he hears someone scream, then everything goes black.

Coming to, Jensen is breathless and exhausted, still hanging onto the shackles. He is vaguely aware that the dildo under him is being pulled out. The cold air feels good over his sore, used hole. Then Jared stands beside him and removes the leather cuffs from Jensen's wrists. "You were so good, Jensen, so good." 

Boneless, Jensen’s arms drop down. As soon as they are free, Jared holds him against his own chest. He strokes Jensen's sweaty face and whispers to him. "I am so proud of you. Hold on to the horn for a moment, please."  
Jared quickly unbuckles both leg irons and Jensen slides from the horse,and with no strength left at all, falls into Jared's strong arms. 

Jared leads Jensen to the bed and cleans him with the towel. Then, he carefully settles Jensen on the bed and wraps him tightly with the first blanket.  
He puts the second one over Jensen and sits down next to him on the bed. He opens the second water bottle and gives Jensen something to drink. Thirsty, Jensen empties half the bottle.

"Would you like to be alone, Sweetheart ?" 

Jensen shakes his head. Jared crawls under the blanket and nestles up against Jensen. Jensen looks up at him with tired eyes.

"Go to sleep, Cowboy. With that ride, you've earned it."

"Will you stay with me?" Jensen asks. 

"As long as you want," Jared whispers.

“I feel better about my riding now, but maybe another few lessons to be sure?“ Jensen looks at Jared teasingly.

Jared laughs into Jensen's ear. Smirking back at Jensen he answers. 

“I’m sure I can fit you in.“


End file.
